songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He was hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He was a jury in Widevision Song Contest. He hosted once a Cypriot national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision and a Swedish national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds. He also hosted a Polish national selection for Widevision Song Contest called Polish Tunes. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Origin: ' file:Cyprus.png Cypriot - file:United Kingdom.png English *'Occupations: '''Hosting Tubevision Contest, gaming and student. *'Likes: Eurovision, '''joining online song contests, playing online games, swimming Favorites Here are various favorites of Dimitris. *Favorite artists: Ivi Adamou, Little Mix, Inna, Lena, 2NE1, Elena Paparizou, One Direction *Favorite movies: The Smurfs, Avatar, Total Recall *Favorite active contests: ISC, OESC, MMC *Favorite closed contests: OVSC, WVSC, OKSC, AMC, GSC DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests Victories Dimitris won 21 contests: Ongoing contests Own Eurovision Song Contest Outstanding Song Contest Eurovision Memories Song Contest Online Music Contest The Voice Song Contest Magical Music Contest Everybody's Song Contest Myvision Song Contest World Music Contest Galaxyvision Song Contest Imagine Song Contest ValiumSounds Contest Fabulous Song Contest Legendary Song Contest Rralz Song Contest Astounding Song Contest Our Music Contest Asian Voice Song Contest Universalvision Song Contest Glorious Song Contest World Wide Contest Euro-Asian Song Contest Europe Song Contest Velnakin World Song Contest World Music Cup Ili's World Song Contest World of Sound Contest Ownvision Song Contest Northvision Song Contest Mega Globe Song Contest Colourvision Contest Mousike World Song Contest Standby / Closed contests Ourvision Song Contest Widevision Song Contest Tubevision Contest Globalvision Song Contest Globalvision Song Contest (FB) Karolottivision Song Contest Mad Song Contest Mega Song Contest Simple Song Contest Amazing Music Contest Worldvision Contest OK Song Contest Youvision Song Contest Lovely World Contest European Music Bash Diamonds Song Contest Cool Song Contest Gloryvision Contest Fantasy Music Contest Eurosensations Song Contest World Music Bash Jury ranks Ourvision Song Contest Widevision Song Contest Amazing Music Contest National Selection winners Ourvision Song Contest Special editions OVSC, Song of The Decade SoTD #1 SoTD #2 Continental Selections Worldvision Song Contest The Voice Song Contest National selections School 2010 - 2011 (Class: A) 2011 - 2012 (Class: B) 2012 - 2013 (Class: C) Notes : 1. Received Hit award. : 2. Hosting CY Vision. : 3. Received Jury award. : 4. Received Voters award. : 5. Hosting Swedish Sounds. : 6. Received NS award for hosting Swedish Sounds 3. : 7. Firstly the user submitted "Joker" but later it disqualified because it is a cover-song. : 8. Special edition where the users had to choose one of their previous entries. : 9. Participated in the first edition of The Best of TVC. March on came 5th with 51 points and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 66 points. : 10. Participated in the second edition of The Best of TVC. Run and Want U Back failed to qualify to the final while Stronger qualified and took the 12th place with 89 points. : 11. In the 20th edition the users had partners so they sent an entry as team. Dimitris was partner with Chris. : 12. Qualified from a Continental selection. : 13. Means The World Songs, a special edition. : 14. Hosting Polish Tunes. : 15. This edition was a special edition (Country Draw) where the host were drawing countries for the players. : 16. Received NS award and Lucky User award. : 17. Received Underrated award. : 18. Special Edition where only songs in native language were allowed. : 19. Participated in the first edition of The Best of GVSC. : 20. Received Music award. : 21. Qualified from a national selection. : 22. The contest closed during that edition but later re-opened and user had to replace the old song (which was "Hotter than Fire") with a newest submission. : 23. Participated in the first edition of The Top Final Songs. Stop didn't qualify to the final and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 153 points. : 24. Means disqualification after no voting in the final. : 25. Special edition where only Eurovision songs could compete : 26. Electric Shock competed in the special edition of AMC, Greatest Hits. : 27. Qualified from a Continental selection. : 28. The contest closed for various reasons. : 29. Means Special edition, where you can only send songs from the Eurovision Song Contest and which haven't won an edition. All songs from 2000-2012. : 30. The host lost the results because of the long break. : 31. The contest closed (account got hacked). : 32. The song didn't represent Denmark due its participation in the 27th edition of Ourvision Song Contest. Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:National selection hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Continental selection hosts